你好，我可以陪你嗎？
by YuuriDemontsarya
Summary: ¿Un Ivan serio?... ¿Un China tratando de enamorar a un ruso? ¿Un Lituania temiendole a China?, lo se horrible Summary
1. Chapter 1

你好, 我可以陪你嗎? (Hola, ¿te puedo acompañar?)

Día tras día me encontraba observando aquel manto blanco que cubría el suelo; noche tras noche soportando aquel frio que es causado por el general invierno. Año tras año viendo como las demás naciones se ocultaban de mí, evitándome; siglo tras siglo sufriendo aquella soledad, un dolor en silencio. Mis hermanas se alejaron hace ya mucho tiempo, las personas que creía que eran mis amigos me abandonaron. Mi amado Toris me dejo por Polonia, mi hermana Natalia, que siempre me acosaba, ya ni siquiera hace eso. Todos me dejaron solo, todos me temen, todos tienen ah alguien quien le ame, menos yo.

Caminaba con pasos torpes y lentos, con un semblante serio, observaba las felices parejas abrazadas, tomadas de las manos o simplemente besándose. Una gran tristeza invadió mi ser; pensativo caminaba a un punto de la nada, sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba en la frontera que compartía con China. Suspire, girándome para irme, pero al escuchar la risa de China, hizo que me diera vuelta a verle, encontrándome a él con Corea, Japón y Grecia, hablando animadamente.

— Yao-san, no debería hacer eso

Decía Japón, tomándole la mano a Grecia, quien este miraba a un gatito; China, con una sonrisa, miraba a su hermano, para luego tener entre sus brazos a un pequeño panda. Corea miraba con diversión a los pandas, para luego posar sus ojos marrones en los violetas míos, mirándome con odio, se acerca a China, quien extrañado, también me observa. Yo con mi típica sonrisa infantil le saludo con la mano, para luego irme y cambiar mi semblante serio.

— Nini, ¿Por qué ese grandulón te saludo?

— Eh? Pues, no lo sé, aru

Seguí mi camino, llegando al centro de mi gran país, mirando el cielo lleno de esas espesas nubes grises.

— ¿Por qué…? — susurre — ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? ¡¿Por qué no me dejas tener ah alguien a mi lado? ¡Genera Invierno!

Grite, grite con dolor, mostrándome tan vulnerable, tan débil, todo lo que yo soy en verdad.

Los días pasaron, todas las naciones como siempre hacían un alboroto en las reuniones; yo me mantenía callado con mi sonrisa infantil, observando a los demás. Sentí que alguien me miraba, girándome, me encontré con los marrones ojos de China.

— ¿sucede algo? — dije en un tono infantil

— Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo, aru…haz estado muy extraño, Rusia, aru ¿Qué te sucede, aru? — me dijo, algo preocupado

— Eh? Pero si no me pasa nada, ¿Da?

— Mm… aun así, no dudes en decirme lo que te sucede, aru

Yo solo asentí, observando como el maldito de América e Inglaterra comenzaba un pleito; sin importar nada, me levante, haciendo que todo el bullicio acabara, extrañando a los demás. Sin decir nada y con un semblante serio, me dirigí hacia la puerta, antes de salir de aquel cuarto escuche unos murmullos.

— ¿Qué le pasa?

— Rusia… sabia que actuabas extraño, aru

— Nuca he visto a Rusia tan serio, ¿no es así Iggy?

— Es verdad, siempre tiene esa sonrisa infantil…

Me encontraba fuera del lugar de la conferencia, mi mirada pérdida, mirando el cielo azul de Beijing, cerré mis violáceos ojos, quedándome así por unos minutos.

*~*~*~* Yao POV´s *~*~*~*

Me encontraba en la reunión, pensativo y preocupado a la vez, aru; no dejaba de pensar en la actitud de Rusia, aru. Nunca lo he visto así, nunca con ese semblante tan serio, sin ningún rasgo de emoción, es como si estuviese sufriendo en silencio, aru.

Al terminar la reunión, todos se encontraban viendo por la ventana, con curiosidad me acerque, viendo a Bielorrusia pasaba al frente de Rusia, aru, pero lo extraño era que ella no se acerco a él, no lo acoso como antes, aru. Una gran tristeza me invadió, sintiendo el impulso de correr y estar a su lado, abrazarlo y consolarlo, pero no pude, Im Yong Soo me había tomado de la mano, haciendo que él me guiara, aru; salimos del edificio, encontrándome con un solitario ruso, mi corazón se escogió mas y mas, ya no soportaba mas verle así, a ese hombre que lo llamaban "el demonio del norte", aru. Él me miro, su mirada llena de soledad y tristeza, quise llamarlo, pero él ya se había ido, aru.

— Nini, ¿quieres saber de él, verdad? — dijo Corea, aru

— ¿Qué, aru?

— Del porque esta así, de su actitud

— ¿Qué le paso, aru? — dije preocupado, aru

— La URSS se dividió, sus hermanas se alejaron de él, todos sus aliados se fueron, su amado Toris, se fue de su lado, a pesar de que Rusia le pidió que no se fuera, Lituania se fue con Polonia. Es por eso de su comportamiento, nadie sabe de esto, pero dime ¿Quién podría estar al lado de ese sujeto? ¿de alguien que le gusta hacerle daño a los demás?

No puedo ser, Iván está enamorado de Toris, aru… ahora entiendo porque Lituania no mira a Rusia aru. Sentí las manos de Corea en mi rostro, lo mire sorprendido, mi corazón comenzó a doler, aru. No puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando, yo, aru… yo me enamore de Rusia aru… lo amo, amo a ese hombre, aru.

— Nini, ¿estás bien?

— Eh? Si, aru ¿Por qué no lo debería estar, aru? — dije, sonriendo con dificultad, aru

Al llegar a mi casa y ver ah Hong Kong que abrazaba a Corea, sentí celos, celos porque no podía estar así con el hombre que amo, con Iván aru. Me dirigí hacia mi cuarto, tomando a un peluche de Shinatty-chan, aru.

¿Por qué no puedo ocupar el corazón de Iván, aru? — dije sollozando aru

Solloce toda la noche, hasta quedarme dormido, aru. Sentí, aun dormido, que alguien entraba a mi cuarto, como alguien se sentaba en mi cama, aru. Abrí mis ojos pesadamente, encontrándome con Japón, él me miraba de forma preocupante, yo tan solo sonreí, aru.

— Japón, ¿sucede algo malo, aru?

— China-san, deje de ocultarlo, sé muy bien que siente algo por ese hombre, por su vecino — dijo, aru

Yo, helado, miraba sorprendido y nervioso — no sé de qué me estás hablando, Kiku, aru — dije, para luego sentarme en la cama, aru

— Usted lo sabe muy bien, no me puede engañar, ama a Rusia-san, no soporta verle así de solitario, quiere con todo su ser estar cerca de él, de ser la luz de aquella oscuridad que él está atrapado.

— Japón… yo… — me abrace a mi hermanito, aru — yo no sé qué hacer, aru… amo a Iván, aru… pero…pero me da miedo, aru… me da miedo que me lastime, que me odie y que no me corresponda, aru — sollozaba cada vez más, me sentía inútil, sentía que nunca podría estar al lado de Rusia, aru

Japón no dijo nada, solo me abrazo, acariciando mi cabello, mientras que yo, por segunda vez lloraba por un amor no correspondido, aru.

*~*~*~* Iván POV's *~*~*~*

Solo, eso es lo que siento, soledad, tan solo en esta casa, sin nadie que me acompañe, sin nadie que me de esa calidez que solo una familia puede dar, tan solo esperando el crudo invierno por venir, soportar el frio de mi corazón, recordando la última vez que pude estar con mi amado Lituania.

*~*~*~* Flashback *~*~*~*

_Yacía yo, viendo como mi amado dormía en su cuarto, sonreía feliz, viendo su tierna carita dormida. Le acaricie su castaña cabellera, haciendo que despertase._

_— S-señor Rusia, ¿D-desea algo? __— me dijo, asustado_

_— Da, necesito que no te vayas de mi lado _— _dije — te lo pido, no me dejes, yo te amo, da_

_— Señor Rusia, yo_… yo _no puedo… m-me da miedo estar a su lado… y-yo amo a Feliks… l-lo lamento, señor Rusia __— me dijo con temor_

_Mi corazón, mi pecho dolía, sin decir nada más, me fui de su cuarto, antes de irme por completo escuche a Toris decir un "lo siento, señor Rusia"_

*~*~*~* Fin Flashback *~*~*~*

Cerré mis ojos, recostándome en el sillón, suspirando con pesadez, repitiéndome una y otra vez que ellos regresaran, que todos serán uno con Rusia, tan estúpido, soy tan estúpido, nunca nadie será uno conmigo, nadie va a regresar; Armenia, Georgia, Moldavia*, todos ellos me dejaron, todos ellos comenzaron ah alejarse de mí, dejándome solo, solo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

Horas tras horas, minutos tras minutos, segundo tras segundo, el general invierno hacia que cada vez más crudo el clima, los habitantes, abrigados hasta las cabezas, paseaban por el centro de mi capital, Moscú, antes de que empezara a nevar, cosa que no duro mucho por llegar. Mi mirada gélida como aquel clima, veía por la ventana de mi vivienda como las familias se reunían para irse a sus hogares; suspirando por decimoctava vez, me di vuelta, sintiendo un gran impulso de salir de casa e ir a un lugar más cálido y así fue. Ya estaba amaneciendo y yo seguía con mi andar, llegando a la frontera de mi país, viendo a Japón que este era abrazado por Grecia; suspire, me gire para irme y no sufrir más, pero la voz de Kiku hizo que detuviera mis pasos.

— Rusia-san, ¿Qué hace paseando tan temprano?

Lo observe por unos momentos, suspire para luego sonreír.

— Viendo el amanecer, da — dije — ¿y ustedes?

— También, es una costumbre que tenemos desde que nos casamos

¿Casarse? Estar con alguien que te ame para siempre… eso se debe de sentir bien. Me gustaría estar como ellos, estar con mi amado Toris, estar abrazados, besarnos, ser feliz, mientras veríamos el amanecer como el anochecer, pero no podrá ser, mi querido Lituania no me ama, se fue con ese maldito de Polonia, dejándome solo como los demás.

— Rusia-san, ¿Le gustaría pasar un rato? — escuche decir a Japón

— Eh? No te preocupes, Japón, da — dije para darme la vuelta e irme

Antes de realizar dicho acto, escuche como la puerta se abría, mire de quien se trataba, encontrándome con un adormilado chino, su cabello suelto y entre su mano yacía Shinatty-chan; con un bostezo, China me observo, sonrojándose levemente, agachando la cabeza, se acerco a su hermano, susurrándole algo en el oído. Suspire nuevamente para retomar mi acción que no pude ejecutar, pero fui detenido por la voz de Yao.

— Rusia… ¿te gustaría acompañarnos a tomar una taza de té, aru?

Me quede un rato en silencio, observando sin sentimiento alguno aquellos ojos marrones.

— Niet, debo irme, da — dije

— Oh… ¿no te gustaría ver mi jardín, aru? Tengo girasoles, aru

Lo mire nuevamente, prensando en la invitación; Yao sabía muy bien que me encanta los girasoles.

— Horocho — dije — pero será solamente un momento, da

*~*~*~* Yao POV´s *~*~*~*

¡No puedo creer que Rusia se quedará un momento para ver los girasoles que cultive, aru! Feliz me dirigí hacia mi habitación, listándome — bueno eso era lo que trataba de hacer, aru — con indecisión no sabía que ponerme, sacaba mi mejores vestimenta para decidir lo que me pondría, aru. … ¡No puede ser, aru! Parezco colegiala enamorada, aru! ¡Vamos Yao no te debes poner nervioso no olvides que tu eres una de las poderosas potencias mundiales, aru! ¡No puede dejar que Iván te debilite a tal punto de ponerte nervioso, aru! Ya me decidí me pondré el traje mandarín de color lila, aru. Espero que Iván se fije en mi deje de pensar en "ese" que abandono, aru. Suspire, mientras e arreglaba el cabello, escuche que alguien llamaba a la puerta, esta se abrió notando que era Japón, aru.

— China-san, ¿Qué hará si Rusia-san se quiere ir? — me pregunto serio, aru — se nota que él no quiere estar con nadie… es mejor que le dé un poco de tiempo para que se estabilice, China-san

Me quede en silencio por un momento, pensando en lo que Japón había dicho, aru. Me gire para mirar por la ventana a Rusia, este miraba los girasoles que no florecían aun, aru; una gran tristeza me invadió, mire a los ojos a mi pequeño hermano con decisión, hable, aru.

— Lo dejare si él me lo pide, aru. No permitiré que el hombre que amo sufra la soledad que yo sufrí cuando ustedes se fueron y me dejaron atrás en sus vidas, aru. Rusia me ayudo bastante cuando éramos aliados en la segunda guerra mundial, aru. No me importa si él no me llega ah amarme o que me utilice a su antojo, aru… solo quiero ser su amigo, estar a su lado, Japón, aru

— China-san, si gusta yo lo puedo ayudar

— Japón, xie-xie, aru

Ya estábamos en la primera planta, Japón se encamino hacia donde estaba Grecia, este jugaba con un gatito, aru; yo, con decisión me acerque a Rusia, que miraba con serenidad y seriedad los girasoles, aru.

— Son muy bonitas, aru

— … da…

Me inquiete, estaba nervioso, aru. Cuando éramos aliados hablábamos tan normal, pero ahora el ambiente entre nosotros es bastante pesada, aru. Mire de reojo a Iván notando la mirada de soledad que abundaba en sus hermosos ojos violetas, aru; suspire preocupado, quise hablar con él, pero no pude, ya que sentí la mirada de Rusia en mi, aru.

— China, ya me debo ir, da — dijo, aru

Con tristeza lo mire, para luego sonreír, aru — está bien, aru

El sonrió, para luego irse de mi casa, aru; nuevamente suspire, mi mirada se volvió a una de tristeza, sentí la mirada comprensiva de Kiku, lo mire para luego sonreírle, aru. ¿Cómo puedo lograr que Rusia se olvide de ese maldito miedoso país, aru?

_— Rusia, ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo quien abunde tus pensamiento? ¿Por qué me enamore de ti?_

Ya había pasado un mes desde que supe de la separación de la URSS, un mes desde que supe que me enamore de ese sádico e infantil ruso, aru.

— Oye, Liet ¿Cómo que me veo lindo con este listón rosado?

Escuche a Polonia decir mientras estaba abrazado de ese Toris.

—Eh? Polonia, por favor sácate ese listón

—Toris, da

Sorprendido, miraba como mi amado Iván sonreía con tristeza mientras saludaba a su gran amor, aru.

— S-señor Rusia… ¿C-Cómo ha estado?

¡Maldito, aru! ¡¿Cómo puede preguntarle eso si sabe muy bien como esta él?

— Bien y tu ¿Cómo has estado, da?

— B-bien

Estuve observándolos hasta que esa pareja se fuera, verificando que ya no se veían por los pasillos, aru; acercándome con cuidado hacia Rusia, escuche unos leves sollozos, con preocupación me puse adelante del demonio del norte, encontrándome que este grandulón lloraba, aru. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrase, notando que el cuerpo de Iván se tensaba, aru.

— Shh… tranquilo, aru… todo va a estar bien, aru — dije acariciándole el cabello, aru


	2. Chapter 2

Ya había pasado algunas horas desde que encontré a MI Rusia llorando, aru. Ahora miraba a Iván que yacía durmiendo con su cabeza apoyada en mi regazo, le acariciaba el cabello, mientras sentía las miradas de asombro de las demás naciones, aru. Sentí la presencia de Ucrania a mi lado, la mire, notando que en sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y culpa, le sonreí, pero ella bajo la cabeza, aru.

— Rusia-chan… él ah sufrido mucho… su infancia fue muy cruel… ahora debe soportar que su familia lo abandono… — dijo, entre lagrimas, aru — lo siento… lo siento tanto, Rusia-chan

Yo no dije nada, solo la miraba como sollozaba y pedía perdón a su hermano que dormía, aru; sonriéndole, la mire compresivamente, y dije:

— Rusia no va estar solo, aru. Yo estaré con él… seré el apoyo de Iván, no dejare que él sufra la misma soledad que yo sufrí… por eso… seré quien lo proteja y lo haga feliz, aru

Ella me miro sorprendida para luego sonreírme, limpiándose las lagrimas, se acerco a Iván, depositándole un beso en su frente, aru. Se despidió para después alejarse de mí y estar al lado de Bielorrusia. Ella me sonrió, haciendo que quedara sorprendido, aru.

Ya eran las 13:30 horas desde que se quedo dormido Iván, en ese transcurso del tiempo, todas las naciones se acercaron ah platicar conmigo, mirando con asombro el rostro tierno y pasivo de Rusia, aru. Francia trataba de correrle mano a Rusia, pero Inglaterra se lo impidió muchas veces, Canadá hablaba con su oso, Italia daba pequeñas caricias a la mejilla de Iván — cosa que me puso celoso en ocasiones, aru — así estuvimos por mucho tiempo, hasta que el pollito de Gilbert hizo que Iván despertara, bostezando, se incorporo, notando que todos estábamos reunidos, aru.

— Iván… ¿pasa algo, aru?

Dije preocupado, notando el semblante serio y sin emociones de Rusia, aru. Lo tome de la mano, pero él me la alejo de un golpe, levantándose con rapidez, se aleja de nosotros, aru. Quise seguirlo, pero Japón me detuvo, lo mire en forma de protesta, pero el negó con la cabeza, haciéndome notar que él no quería estar con nadie, aru.

— ¿Qué le pasa, Iggy?

— Si lo supiera, América, no estaría tan confundido como todos aquí

— China, ¿sabes que le pasa a Rusia?

— Eh? Yo… si, lo sé , Alemania, aru… pero… yo… no sé si decirles, aru

— Sabemos que la Unión Soviética se disolvió, pero ¿Por qué sigue actuando así?

Ya había pasado un siglos desde que se separo la Unión Soviética, aru. Ya estamos en el siglo XXI, Rusia se aisló de todo el mundo, aru; preocupado fui a ver lo que sucedía, al momento de estar ya en la casa, vi como Lituania salía de la casa de Rusia, aru. Celoso me acerque a Toris, él me miraba de forma temerosa, aru.

— S-Señor China… ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

— Yo debería preguntarte eso, aru, ¿acaso no te vasto en hacerle daño a Rusia, aru? ¡no sabes como él a sufrido por todos estos años, aru! ¡¿Ahora qué quieres de él, aru?

— Y-yo solo… quería… quería saber cómo estaba el Señor Rusia

Me dijo, temblando de miedo, yo lo mire con odio, para luego entrar a la casa de Rusia, aru. Al entrar me encontré con Rusia que miraba por la ventana, me acerque a él haciendo que se girara y me viera, aru.

— Yao, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lo mire por unos momentos, mirándole a los ojos, los míos lleno de ternura y amor y en los suyos llena de soledad y tristeza, aru.

— Solo quise saber cómo estabas, aru. Hace ya mucho que nadie te ve en las reuniones, Iván, aru

— Oh, pues estoy bien, da… solo bien…

— Iván, aru — me acerque a él, para luego abrazarlo, aru — no me puedes engañar, aru. Toris… yo lo vi, saliendo de tu casa, aru. No deberías permitirle entrar así, aru… él te dejo por Feliks, aru… te harás más daño a ti mismo, aru… yo… yo no quiero eso, aru… — dije, sollozando, aru

Sentí los brazos de Iván rodear mi cuerpo, yo solloce, pidiéndole que dejara de hacerse daño, que había personas que se preocupaban por él.

— Iván… no lo hagas, por favor… Wo ai ni… ya lyublyu tebya… ¡te amo, aru!

Solloce aun mas, sentí los fuertes brazos de Iván separarse de mí, lo mire y él me observaba con miedo y sorpresa a la vez, aru. Quise acércame a él, pero se alejaba cada vez mas, aru.

— I-Iván… yo… — quise decir algo, pero él me interrumpió, aru

— Es… es mejor que te vayas, China… yo… necesito que te vayas, ¿da?

Con mi corazón destrozado, me fui, sin antes decirle "lo siento Iván, aru", corrí con lagrimas en los ojos, sintiéndome un completo idiota, aru. Quise morir, quise que esto nunca hubiese ocurrido, aru.

*~*~*~* Normal POV's *~*~*~*

China y Rusia, ambas naciones sufriendo una gran depresión, deseando que nunca hubiesen ocurrido. Ucrania y Bielorrusia, con preocupación se acercaron hacia la casa de su hermano.

— Natacha, debemos hablar con Rusia-chan

— Pero… hermano mayor, no querrá hablar con nosotras

La pequeña Natacha, con preocupación se adentra a la vivienda, encontrándose con un Iván que no dejaba de beber vodka, Yekaterina con rapidez se acerca a su hermano, quitándole aquella botella que contenía el líquido transparente.

— Rusia-chan… ya vasta… deja de beber… por favor, Rusia-chan — decía la ucraniana

— ¡Déjame! — grito — kolkolkolkolkolkol

Sin importarle el aura de peligro del ruso, lo abraza, sintiendo pequeño sollozos de este. Le acariciaba el cabello rubio platinado del ex soviético.

— China… — dijo — él… él me ama — sollozaba, abrazando a su hermana — ¿Qué hago?... amo a Toris… pero… pero China… Yao… es diferente de Lituania…

— Yao… — dijo la bielorrusa — él… se preocupa por ti, como nosotras lo hacemos, hermano mayor, debes de darle una oportunidad… se lo merece, todos estos años él nos ah preguntado de tu estado, Yao también está sufriendo una depresión

Rusia, miraba con asombro a su hermana, y con decisión se levanto, diciéndose a sí mismo que se olvidaría de Toris, que era un amor del pasado y que debía seguir adelante, esa actitud le alegro a sus hermanas.

Al día siguiente el ruso con decisión se dirigió hacia el hogar del chino, al estar en el lugar, toca el timbre con nerviosismo; espero por unos minutos, al abrirse la puerta, el ruso se encuentra con el japonés, que lo miraba sorprendido. Él saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa — muy extraño en él —. Kiku aun asombrado, deja pasar a la potencia mundial más grande.

— Rusia-san — dijo — ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

— Solo… vengo a ver a China, da — dijo nervioso

— China-san está en su cuarto… ¿quiere que lo llame?

— Niet, puedo ir yo, quiero hablar con él, ¿da?

— Eh? Hai — dijo, para luego llevarlo al cuarto del asiático mayor

Al estar ya en el susodicho cuarto, ambos jóvenes encontraron al asiático mayor, dormido, abrazando a un panda de peluche y en el suelo. Japón, dejando a solas al mayor y a su hermano. Iván con una tierna sonrisa, se acerca al asiático, tomándolo en brazos y llevando aquel pequeño cuerpo hacia la cama. Un pequeño quejido fue lo que soltó China, abriendo los ojos con pesadez, encontrándose con su amado Rusia, que lo miraba con una sonrisa tierna. Sorprendido se aleja, haciendo que el semblante del ruso cambiara a uno triste, notando aquel cambio, Yao se acerca con cuidado, como si de un sueño se tratase.

— ¿Iván, aru? — pregunto

— Yao… yo… lo siento… — dijo, bajando la cabeza —no debí de comportarme así… soy un cobarde… tienes razón… yo no debí de haberme dejado llevar por la soledad, aislarme por mucho tiempo por el simple hecho de que no quería saber nada de Lituania… — le mira los ojos — yo no me di cuenta de que, a pesar de que todos me temen, se preocupaban por mi… no me di cuenta de que alguien siente algo por mi

China, con asombro, observaba a su amado.

— Iván, aru — susurro — ¿Aun amas a Lituania, aru? — pregunto con temor

— Yo… debo de olvidarme de él… — dijo, sonriéndole con ternura

Yao con una gran sonrisa, abraza a Rusia, este con asombro, corresponde. Ambos abrazados, China sintiéndose feliz, la nación más feliz del mundo e Iván se sentía extraño, pero feliz, sonriendo como nunca lo había hecho por años. Se separaron, mirándose a los ojos, acercándose cada centímetro, hasta llegar al punto de que sus respiraciones chocaran una contra la otra; a pocos centímetros que lo separaban, esos centímetros se acortaron, ambas naciones yacían besándose con ternura, Yao posa sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, este posando sus manos en la pequeña cintura del chino. El asiático, tirándose hacia atrás, acostándose, aun siendo besado por su ruso amado.

Besándose por varios minutos, no notaron de la presencia del japonés, que sonreía con felicidad, felicidad porque al fin su hermano pudo estar con el hombre que ama. Carraspeo la garganta en señal de su presencia, ambas potencias se separaron apenados, mirando en lugares diferentes con sus mejillas levemente pintadas de ese color carmesí

— Gomen, por interrumpir, pero América-san lo está buscando, China-san

China, con un puchero se levanta, viendo que Japón miraba con atención los movimientos de ellos. Suspirando se va al cuarto de baño, luego de un rato sale ya arreglado; mirando al oji-lilas que le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa. Ya en la primera planta se encontraba el rubio americano quien besaba con ternura a su amado Iggy, Yao riendo por lo bajo, hace que ambas naciones le mirasen.

— China, me alegro que estés bien — dijo, Inglaterra

— Gracias, Arthur, aru… ¿Cómo has estado de tu embarazo, aru?

— Bien, solo con estos estúpidos mareos y nauseas — dijo el británico

Alfred sin importarle la conversación de esos dos, miraba como Japón posaba su vista hacia las escaleras, curioso, quiso preguntar, pero cayó al ver al ruso que pasaba a la otra habitación. Con asombro se acerco a China, este mirándolo con extrañeza, pregunto:

— ¿sucede algo, aru?

— R-R-R-R-Ru-Rusia… — dijo— ¡Rusia está aquí!

— ¡Alfred! — regaño el británico — No digas esas cosas, Rusia se aisló de todo el mundo, idiot

— Pero England… yo lo vi, esta haya arriba

El chino sonreía, los presentes — menos el japonés — miraban sorprendido. Grecia, miraba a su esposo como preguntándole con la mirada "él… esta aquí… ¿Verdad?", el japonés sonrió, asintiendo en forma de afirmación.

— Privet — se escucho la voz de Rusia en la escalera

Los tres naciones que habían llegado, miraban al ruso, Grecia con amabilidad, le sonrió.

— Geiá sou — dijo el griego

Iván se acerco con cuidado a Yao, este le sonrió con ternura; el de violácea mirada, susurraba algunas cosas en el oído del de marrones ojos, haciendo que este se sonrojara y asintiera. Todos miraban la escena, Alfred sorprendido e Inglaterra sonriendo.

— Hi, Russia, How are you? — pregunto el Americano

— Bien ¿y ustedes?

— Good… veo que superaste la separación de la Unión Soviética

— ¡Alfred! — grito, Arthur

Las seis naciones hablaban animadamente, Alfred, sin que nadie se diese cuenta, le corría mano a su embarazado Iggy, Grecia le daba pequeños besos a su gatito japonés y Rusia, pues abrazaba a Yao, que este sonreía alegremente.

Los días pasaron, Rusia volvió hacer el mismo de antes, en una de las típicas reuniones, Berwald Oxenstierna, el sueco que no hablaba y no demostraba emoción alguna, él le había propuesto matrimonio a su amado Tino Vainämöinen, el finlandés sorprendido y feliz acepto ser su esposa, todos alegres, los felicitaron. Feliciano con timidez y miedo le dice a su amado alemán "Alemania, Alemania… no me odies… no me dejes, por favor… pero… pero… ¡Estoy embarazado!". Todos sorprendidos, miraban a un shockeado Ludwig, Gilbert, feliz por la noticia de Italia, abrazó al pequeño Feliciano, que este trataba de soltarse del agarre, Roderich, miraba la escena con celos — cosa que ocultaba —, Francis le daba un ramo de rosas rojas a un avergonzado Matthew y Antonio abrazaba a su lindo Romano, que este comía un tomate. Todos estaban felices — o eso era lo que demostraban —. Feliks miraba a su pareja que este observaba a China, notando que Lituania temblaba de miedo levemente, preocupado abraza a su amado Liet. China, miraba con seriedad a Toris, Rusia al notar la actitud de Yao, le toma la mano, haciendo que el asiático le mirase.

— ¿Qué sucede, aru?

— No es nada, da — dijo, dándole un beso — no odies a Toris… él ya no me lastimara, da

Se le quedo viendo, sonrió para luego apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de más alto. Rusia miro de reojo a Lituania, suspirando.

Las horas pasaron, todas las naciones se encontraban caminando junto a un lago, en Madrid. Prusia no se despegaba del nervioso italiano, quien no se despegaba de su amado Ludwig, por su parte Austria miraba la escena con tristeza, deseando que su amado prusiano se comportara así con él, sabiendo de su estado. Feliks, se acercaba a China, este extrañado y serio veía como ese polaco se le acercaba, yendo hacia él; Rusia, Estados Unidos y Francia tomaban licor, vodka para el ruso, vino para el francés y whisky para el estadounidense. Toris se encontraba con Raivis y Eduard hablando de sus días que estaban con el Señor Rusia.

*~*~*~* Rusia POV's *~*~*~*

Es extraño estar de nuevo con ellos, actuar como antes, estar en el mismo lugar que Toris, sabiendo que ese polaco está esperando un hijo suyo, se le nota, su vientre ya esta crecida, debe de tener por lo menos cuatro meses de gestación. ¿Cómo será tener un hijo? ¿Ver al ser amado embarazado? ¿Esperar los nueve meses para ver por primera vez a esa criatura? Debe de ser lindo, da. Veo como China habla con Feliks, se le nota que esta serio, realmente serio, Polonia se acaricia el vientre, intentando calmar el humor de Yao. Se ve lindo Yao serio, da. Frunce el ceño, yo lo miro, hasta que ellos dirigen la mirada hacia mí, China suspira, para luego relajar su expresión, creo que le pidió disculpas a Polonia, ya que él sonrió y lo ¿abrazó? Si lo abrazó. Yao se acerca hacia mí, quitándome mi vodka, yo le reclame, pero él solo le paso mi botella a Hong Kong.

— Debe ser lindo estar embarazado, aru — dijo, mirando a Feliks

— Se ve que es lindo, da —

Respondí, mientras recibía un vaso de jugo por parte de China

— Sabes, Inglaterra tiene seis meses, Polonia cuatro, Austria tiene dos e Italia tiene tres semanas, aru

— Eh? ¿Cómo sabes eso, Yao?

— Porque se les nota, aru

Me quede observando a Inglaterra, es verdad su vientre está bien crecida. Sentí que Yao posaba su cabeza en mi hombro, lo mire, notando que tenía una mirada triste.

— ¿Qué tienes?

— No es nada, aru… es solo que estoy un poco cansado, aru

Lo mire por un rato, él sabía que aun no me puedo olvidar de Lituania, él está a mi lado porque me ama, lo estoy lastimando. No puedo estar a su lado si amo a otra persona, quizás solo quizás es mejor que solo seamos amigos, no le quiero lastimar, él no se lo merece, me ama pero yo no lo amo. Suspire, le tome de la mano, alejándonos de los demás; China me observo con extrañeza, quiso hablar, pero no lo deje.

— Yao… tú sabes que aun no me puedo olvidar de él — dije — también se que tratas de que me olvide de Toris, pero no puedo… no puedo estar con alguien más… quise darte una oportunidad… pero es difícil… yo amo a Lituania… lo siento por darte falsas ilusiones… pero… pero podemos ser amigos, ¿Da?

Lo mire a los ojos, sus marrones ojos yacían con lagrimas, bajo la cabeza, dándome la espalda. Escuche sus leves sollozos, quise abrazarlo, pero él se alejo gritándome.

— ¿Por qué…? ¡¿Por qué aun sigues enamorado de él, aru? ¡sabes que te amo, aru! ¡Eres un maldito Rusia, aru!

Me miro, aun sollozando amargamente.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo pude… ena… enamorarme de ti, aru? ¿Por qué sufro por ti, aru? Yo… yo no quiero ser tu amigo… yo… yo tratare de olvidarme de ti, Iván, aru… ya no quiero sufrir por un amor que ni siquiera es correspondido, aru

Dijo, para luego salir corriendo, me sentí mal… normalmente me gusta ver a las personas sufrir y llorar amargamente, pero con China… ver así a Yao… no me gusta… pero es lo mejor… que me odie… que se olvide de mi. ¿Para qué estar en este lugar? Sin que se dieran cuenta, me fui, necesitaba estar solo, despejar mi mente y mi corazón. Sabía que si me olvidaba de Lituania, ya no podría estar con China, él se olvidaría de mí, ya no podría estar con él.

Es inútil seguir con esto, ser incapaz de enamorarme de otra persona, ser incapaz de olvidarme de alguien que no siente nada por mí, dejar de lado a la persona que SI me ama. He cometido un grave error, aleje a la persona que siempre se preocupo por mí todo este tiempo, pero ya es tarde, ya le dije que no quería nada con él, Yao me dijo que se olvidaría de mí.

Chto, chert vozʹmi, mne delatʹ?


	3. Chapter 3

Yacía yo, viendo que hacer, escuchando los regaños de Ucrania y Bielorrusia, ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho de que lastime aun mas a Yao, pero es que ya ni siquiera sé quien amo. Por una parte aun sigo apegado a los recuerdos de Toris y por la otra, creo que fui muy cruel decirle eso a China, además me gusto el beso que nos dimos, estar abrazando su frágil cuerpo, oler su aroma, ver como abraza a un panda, escuchar el "aru" después de mi nombre. Creo que me gusta Yao… pero él ya me lo dijo, se olvidara de mi, ¡¿Por qué soy tan estúpido? Ahora se el por qué de estos regaños, entiendo todo… cometí un error… debo hacer algo… pero ¿qué? Si supiera cómo arreglar esto… podría disfrazarme de panda… niet… él lo podría averiguar… o ¿si le regalo un peluche de Shinatty-chan? No… ¿si hablo con su superior para que me perdone?... ¡No! No se me ocurre nada… ¡pueda que sea su vecino, pero tantos años aislado, eh perdido la oportunidad de conocer más a Yao! ¡Si les pido a Japón o a Corea que me hable sobre Yao ellos se negaran!

— Rusia-chan, ¿me estas escuchando?

— Eh? Niet, izvinite — dije, en susurro

Estuche un suspiro de parte de Yekaterina, ella me miro, para luego abrazarme

— Rusia-chan, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Él no merece que lo lastimen… ahora perdiste a la única persona que en verdad te ama

— Lo sé, se que fui un estúpido, pero ya no puedo estar con él… creo que él logro su cometido

— Hermano mayor, supe que China está saliendo con Turquía

Me sorprendí al escuchar eso, China está tratando de olvidarse de mi… ese Turquía… nadie me quita a Mi chino, él sabrá quien es realmente Iván Braginski, la potencia más temible. Me levante para dirigirme hacia la puerta, en mi mano estaba mi tubería, ¡haría pedazos a Turquía por quitarme lo que es MIO!

— Rusia-chan, no cometas un crimen — le escuche decir

La ignore, salí de mi hogar, encaminado hacia la frontera, ¡estoy decidido masacrare a ese maldito, que ni siquiera piense en tocar a Yao!

*~*~*~* Normal POV's *~*~*~*

China caminaba por las calles de Beijing, acompañado por Turquía, este con asombro observaba las múltiples tiendas. Sadiq, con decisión, toma la mano del chino, haciendo que este se sonrojara.

Ya al estar en casa de Yao, el turco abraza al amante de pandas, este corresponde sin saber las verdaderas intenciones de su visitante. Sin más que esperar, Sadiq le besa, aquel beso era extraño, no se sentía igual que el beso de Rusia, pensaba el chino, que sorprendido cierra los ojos. Toda aquella escena fue presenciada por el ruso, que con sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y deseo de masacrar al turco.

— Yao… — dijo, Turquía al separarse — sé que esto es repentino, pero… te gustaría salir conmigo

China al igual que Rusia, quedaron sorprendido; Yao, aun sonrojado, miraba los ojos de Sadiq, sonrió, asintiendo, mientras lo abrazaba. Rusia, soltando su "arma", mirando con sorpresa como su chino abrazaba a ese hombre. China, sin saber el por qué, gira su rostro, encontrándose con los ojos violetas del ruso, que se llenaban de lagrimas, Turquía, aumentando la intensidad del abrazo, miraba victorioso a un ruso desdichado. Iván sin decir nada, se dirige hacia su hogar, sintiéndose tan estúpido, tan tonto, "_ahora si lo perdí_" pensó "_soy un completo idiota… China me amo… y yo lo lastime… y ahora… y ahora me toca a mi sufrir_". Se repetía una y otra vez que el turco había ganado, que le había ganado a su Yao.

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde que Yao y Sadiq había empezado a salir, Rusia mantenía esa sonrisa falsa e infantil, ocultando su depresión, ya había perdido dos amores, el lituano y el chino.

— Atención — dijo Estados Unidos —, no se olvide que hoy es el baby shawer de mi amado Iggy — dijo felizmente

Todos sonrieron, China miraba discretamente a Rusia, este seguía con su falsa sonrisa, sintiendo observado por la mirada pasible de Japón.

Ya era de noche, todos festejaban los siete meses de embarazo de Gran Bretaña, Rusia sentado en una esquina solitaria, veía como Yao era tomado de la mano por ese idiota del turco, con celos, bebió vodka. Todos los presente — menos los que estaban esperando bebes — tomaban de mas, el chino, ebrio, se acerco seductoramente al ruso, quien este lo miraba con ternura. Con seducción, Yao se sentó en el regazo de Iván, moviendo insinuadoramente sus caderas, haciendo rozar su bien formado trasero con el miembro dormido del ex soviético.

— Rushia, adu — dijo — vamosh a jugar un ra… ratooh, adu

Iván veía la escena, sintiéndose triste por el hecho de que el asiático se le acerco provocativamente estando borracho.

— Yao… no deberías hacer eso, da — susurro

— Ivanchito… no… no me jodas… adu…

Sin dejar que el ruso hablase, lo besa con pasión, Iván, sorprendido corresponde, sintiendo las traviesas manos del bajito en su miembro, gruñendo de placer.

Las horas pasaron, las naciones borrachas hacían tonterías, Francia violaba delante de todos a un pobre Canadá que gemía y suplicaba para que se detuviera. En el baño se encontraba China, que desvestía con desesperación al ruso, que lo besaba con hambre. Iván, tocaba con descaros aquel pequeño botón de carne, haciendo gemir al asiático.

— Aahh… I-Iván…, aru — decía entre gemidos — has… hazme tuyo… aru…

Iván lo miro, sonriendo para luego besarle y quitarle el molestoso pantalón. Acariciando la virginal y estrecha entrada, mete un dedo, haciendo gemir de dolor al chino; moviéndolo en círculo. China gemía sin control, sintiendo la fría mano del ex comunista en su ya despierto miembro, gimiendo placenteramente. Yao, gemía descontroladamente bajándole un poco los pantalones de Rusia, masturbándole, escuchando los gruñidos de placer de su amado ruso. Rusia sin aguantar más, arroja a su vecino contra la pared, posicionándolo de espalda, abriendo las finas piernas del chino para luego penetrarlo sin compasión alguna, haciendo gritar dolorosamente al chino. Las embestidas no duraron en llegar, fuertes y profundas, hacían que lo gritos de dolor de Yao se convirtiese a unos de placer puro, gritando el nombre de Iván, pidiendo que las estocadas fueran mas rápidas. La mano del ruso se poso en el miembro despierto de China, moviéndola en un sube y baja a la misma velocidad de sus embestidas y la otra pellizcaba descaradamente los pezones del más bajo.

— Aahh… mas… fuer… te…,a-aru — decía, perdiendo toda conciencia

Yao aturdido por las descargas placenteras que recibía por cortesía de Rusia, gritaba más y mas fuerte, sintiendo las estocadas más rápidas y profundas, llegando al clímax al poco tiempo, así viniéndose en la mano de Iván. Este al sentir las paredes interna de Yao que presionaron exquisitamente su miembro hizo que se viniera dentro del asiático. Sus respiraciones agitadas, se miraban fijamente para luego besarse con ternura.

Ya era de mañana, las naciones borrachas amanecieron con la peor resaca de sus vidas, Francia se había enterado que su amado Matty yacía embarazado, Grecia, que es potencia mundial en tener sexo, al igual que Francia, había descubierto que su amado gatito japonés, tenía en su vientre una criatura. China no quería despertar, con el más mínimo ruido le hacía doler la cabeza. Sadiq, entraba silenciosamente al cuarto del asiático, encontrándose que este aun dormía, sonriendo se acerca al pequeño. Abriendo los ojos pesadamente, notando la figura masculina del turco, se incorporo, sentándose en la cama, con un extraño dolor punzante en su parte baja, soltando un quejido.

— ¿Qué pasa? — dijo, Sadiq

— Eh? Me duele ahí abajo, aru — sonrojado — no sé porque me duele, aru

Turquía miraba preocupado a su novio, si, su novio, hace tres semanas atrás esos dos se habían convertido algo más que amigos. Pero Yao aun no podía olvidarse de su amado ruso.

En Rusia se encontraba Iván, que dormía acurrucado en su amplia cama, recordando la noche pasada, recordando los gemidos de Yao, la hermosa y erótica expresión que ponía cada vez que era embestido. Unas traicioneras lagrimas frotaron en esos ojos violáceos, sabía que esa noche él solamente lo recordaría, su amado no lo haría, tendría que pasar toda su vida solo, estaba destinado estar solo, sin nadie que lo acompañe en esa oscuridad que cada vez mas lo rodeaba, Yao era su luz, su esperanza, esperanza que se esfumo por algo tan estúpido que él hizo. Su motivo de vida, su felicidad estaba con otro hombre, quería correr, entrar a la casa del asiático, masacrar a ese maldito y por ultimo besar, abrazar y hacer suyo ah Yao, pero no podía, el general invierno se lo impedía.

Lloro, como había hecho miles de veces cuando el lituano se había ido, lloraba amargamente, recordando aquel beso, recordando aquella confesión hace un siglo atrás, recordando el día que todo esto comenzó, que todo su sufrimiento empezó un nuevo capítulo.

Yao se sentía cansado, acurrucándose en los brazos de Turquía, este le acariciaba el cabello, su vista se poso en el cuello de China, notando algunas que otros chupones y mordidas. Extrañado, se separa, volteando al asiático de 4.000 años, para que lo viese. China confundido veía como su novio le desabrochaba su pijama, dejando al descubierto su delicada piel, y también unas marca de besos.

— Yao… ¿Qué significa esto?

Yao observa aquellas marcas, sorprendido y extrañado, no sabía que decir, no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había hecho la noche pasada. Miraba a los ojos de Sadiq.

— Yo no sé, aru… no recuerdo nada de lo que hice ayer en la fiesta, aru — decía extrañado, tratando de recordar

Trataba de recordar, pero era inútil, hasta que le vinieron pequeños fragmentos; se veía a él besando apasionadamente a un ruso sorprendido, sentado en el regazo del más alto, moviendo sus caderas descaradamente. Se sonrojo, extrañando a Sadiq.

— Yo… aun no se qué paso, aru — mintió

— Te acostaste con él, ¿verdad? — pregunto, serio — responde, ¡¿te acortaste con Rusia?

Yao con miedo, niega levemente, el turco le propina un certero golpe en el rostro, dejándolo postrado en la cama, llorando con temor. Con miedo y aun llorando toma su celular, marcando el numero de sus hermanos. Minutos fueron los que tuvo que esperar Yao, hasta que sus hermanos llegasen; Japón preocupado abrazaba a un temeroso chino, Hong Kong, le llevaba una tacita de té de jazmín para que se tranquilizara, Corea y Grecia se procuraban de no permitirle el paso al turco, que se había ido después de la golpiza que le dio al chino.

— Yao-sensei, ¿Por qué el señor Turquía lo golpeo? — preguntaba preocupado el hongkonés

Yao, pidió que los dos hombres se fuesen, dejándolo solo con Hong Kong y Japón. Ambos hermanos menores confundidos, observaban como la nación que los crio se sacaba la parte de arriba del pijama, dejando al descubierto las marcas de besos y mordidas, dejando sorprendidos ah ambas naciones asiáticas.

— China-san, ¿Qué es esto? — dijo, sonrojado — ¿Por qué tiene estas marcas?

— Anoche… anoche creo que lo hice con Rusia, aru — dijo en un susurro — es por eso que Turquía me golpeo, aru

Rusia se encontraba preparando una taza de café — algo extraño en él — tarareando su himno patrio. De pronto se escuchaban, en la puerta principal, golpes desesperados, Rusia extrañado va a ver, encontrándose con Corea.

— ¿pasa algo malo? — pregunto, curioso

— Rusia, necesito que vengas a la casa de China — pauso — se que te importa nini y el necesita tu protección

— Pero… Yao tiene a Turquía, da

— Turquía acaba de golpear a nini, es por eso que debes estar con él… nini tiene miedo de que él le vuelva a golpear

Rusia sorprendido, se va dentro, apagando el hervidor, y poniéndose su pesado abrigo, con seriedad y sadismo sale de la vivienda.

— Vamos, da

Corea sonrió, yéndose ambos a la frontera. Ambas naciones llegaron a la entrada del hogar del chino, notando a Heracles que discutía con Sadiq, Corea quiso intervenir y lo hizo, agarrando al turco por los hombros, este miraba al coriano enfadado para luego posar su mirada en el ruso, este mantenía una mirada seria, como si estuviese esperando a que el turco le atacase. Sadiq Adnan no permite que ningún ruso u otro le quite lo que es suyo; el turco se acerco al ruso, ambos mirándose con odio, el ambiente cambio a uno más tenso, las otras dos naciones con un leve tiritón de miedo, miraban a las dos naciones sádicas. Rusia con su tubería y Turquía con tan solo sus puños, o mejor dicho con una pistola.

— Maldito, ruso — dijo — no debiste tocar lo que es mío

Finalizo, cargando el arma. Rusia tan solo sonrió con sadismo.

— ¿lo que es tuyo? — pregunto — Yao me pertenece, además, turco, ¿acaso tu lo hiciste suyo? Niet, yo si…

China, se levanto de pronto, asustando a sus hermanos. Kiku quiso preguntar, pero Yao fue más rápido y hablo

— Iván, aru — se dirigió hacia la ventana — ¡Sadiq lo va a matar! — grito

Los tres asiáticos se dirigieron hacia la primera planta, posteriormente para dirigirse hacia la entrada. Yao veía con preocupación ah ambas naciones que se miraba con odio.

— Hare que me supliques maldito ruso — dijo, Sadiq

Rio — ¿yo suplicarte a ti? No me hagas reír escoria, ¡hare que pagues por lo que le hiciste a MI Yao!

China, como todos los demás, miraban sorprendido la escena; Yao sonrojado, miraba al ruso de sus sueños.

— ¡Sadiq, Iván, ya basta, aru! — grito el chino

Ambas naciones lo miraron, el silencio reino por unos momentos.

— ¡no quiero que cometan un error, aru! — dijo, sollozando — por favor, no se lastimen… no quiero… no quiero saber que uno saldrá lastimado por mi culpa, aru

— Yao… — susurro, Iván — si no quieres que lo lastime está bien, no lo hare, solo porque tú me lo pides, da

— Iván, aru — susurro

— Pero que estúpido eres ruso — dijo Sadiq

El enmascarado con enfado, apunta la pistola en la cabeza del ruso, Yao, preocupado se acerca al turco, siendo detenido por el griego. Iván miraba el arma con atención, sonriendo.

— Esto será divertido, da

— Para mi si, maldito

Los demás veían como aquellas dos naciones se miraban con sadismo. China, con preocupación, rezaba que ninguno saliera malherido. El cielo se nublo, una fuerte tormenta se acercaba; de pronto en el cielo apareció un hermoso dragón, el asiático mayor, con alegría y pidiendo gracias a los ángeles, veía como su superior descendía del cielo gris.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? — dijo, el dragón — China, explícame de que se trata todo esto

— Yo… superior, aru… —

No sabía que decir, miraba a Rusia que aun mantenía su sonrisa.

— Turquía ha golpeado a China-san — dijo, Heracles

El dragón, miraba al nombrado, este agachaba la cabeza. Rusia, se acerco al turco, que este miraba el superior del chino, aprovechando en quitarle el arma. Sadiq, sorprendido, miraba como el ruso le apuntaba con su pistola.

— Si no quieres morir, aléjate de China, ¿da? — decía, serio — si no, acabaras durmiendo tres metro bajo tierra

Con esa amenaza el turco se va, todos respiraron aliviados, China aun manteniendo la cabeza agachada, sollozando por lo bajo.


	4. Chapter 4

Ya era de noche, Kiku, Heracles, Im Yong Soo y los demás, miraban en silencio a Yao que este hablaba en privado con su superior. Rusia, con seriedad, miraba aquella arma, un aura de peligro comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Iván, todos lo miraron, con miedo.

Pasaron horas y horas, Yao ya había salido de aquel cuarto, suspirando. Hong Kong le miro, para luego abrazarle, el chino pregunto preocupado por el ruso, el hongkonés le dirigió hacia el jardín. Iván miraba los girasoles, con seriedad, alejados de las demás tres naciones, el castaño lo observo en silencio recordando lo que había dicho. "_¡hare que pagues por lo que le hiciste a MI Yao!"._

— _Su Yao aru… _

Pensaba China, sonrojándose levemente. Quería acercarse, lo deseaba tanto, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, sus marrones ojos no se despegaba de aquella figura impotente que tanto ah amado.

— Rusia, aru — susurro

El nombrado se giraba lentamente para los ojos del chino, sintiendo la violácea mirada del rubio en su frágil persona, su sonrojo se había intensificado. Agachando la mirada; no podía, no podía verle a los ojos, había besado a otro, se había entregado a Sadiq primero, solo por pensar que el ruso no lo amaba, se maldecía una y otra vez, diciéndose que debió de esperar por su amado ruso, pero no, debió entregarse primero a ese turco que le había golpeado, Iván lo odiaba, él lo sentía, pero quizás estaba equivocado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — pregunto el ruso

Levanto la mirada encontrándose muy de cerca a Iván, ¿Cómo es que se movió tan rápido? Se pregunto Yao, sorprendido, siguió observando esos ojos tan bellos, tan diferentes a de los demás chinos. No respondía y no quería hacerlo, no tenía ese derecho, de hablarle, de decirle a su Iván lo que había sucedido, en cómo se sentía, pero no, agacho la cabeza, sus ojos acumulaban lagrimas para posteriormente sollozar por lo bajo. Rusia lo quiso abrazar, pero el cuerpo de Yao se había movido, alejándose de él, mirándole a los ojos, dice.

— Déjame, aru… no… no te quiero ver, aru… ¡Sal de mi vida, aru!

Dijo, llorando a mares, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, dejando sorprendido a los demás.

— Si eso es lo que quieres, lo hare, da — dijo — espero que encuentres a alguien que te ame… como yo lo hago — finalizo

Pasando por al lado de un sorprendido chino, se va de aquel país, con tristeza reflejaba en sus bellos ojos.

— Iván…aru…

Seguía llorando, cayendo al piso de rodillas, tratando de olvidar a ese ruso sádico pero infantil. Japón y Hong Kong abrazaban a su querido hermano mayor, que seguía llorando con amargura.

Un año ya habían pasado un año desde que todas las naciones embarazadas ya tenían a sus queridos hijos en sus brazos; Yao caminaba por los parques con dos pequeños, uno de ellos de cabellera rubio trigo de ojos marrones y el otro de cabellera castaña y ojos violáceos. Se preguntaran ¿quiénes son esos pequeños? Pues esos mellizos son los hijos de Yao y de Iván, si, Yao había quedado embarazado y su amado ruso no sabía nada de que es padre.

— ¡Yerik Wang deja de correr, te caerás, aru! — regañaba al pequeño rubio

El pequeño se detiene, mirándolo a los ojos, sonriendo sádicamente sin dejar de ser inocente, haciendo que su madre recordara a su amado ruso, el bebé de castaña cabellera miraba a su hermano como pidiéndole que le invitara jugar, cosa que Yerik hizo, acercándose a su hermano, le toma la mano, yéndose a la caja de arena.

— Yerik ten cuidado con Kuan-yin

El pequeño de ojos marrones lo mira, para luego gritar "_Da, mat'_". China sonreía algo melancólico, recordado el día que su amado ruso nunca se le acerco; cada reunión que se hacía un año atrás, Rusia sonreía, molestaba o amenazaba a las naciones, se acercaba ah hablar con alguien, a veces lo veía hablar con Japón o Corea pero cuando estaban junto Iván cambiaba su forma de ser, no le miraba, solo le hablaba si era necesario y no se le acercaba, era como si lo estuviese evitando y a Yao le dolía esa actitud de su amado. Pero ¿Qué derecho tiene para decirle que lo deje de evitar? Pues nada, él quiso, le grito a Iván que le dejara en paz, que no lo quería ver y ahora estaba pagando el precio de su error.

— Si pudiera estar contigo Iván, aru

Susurraba, mirando a sus hijos… tanto desea que el ruso sepa de esos dos, tanto quisiera que volvieran aquellos días que estaban juntos, tanto deseaba volver a probar esos labios, ser la primavera, la luz de Iván de darle cariño, de amarle pero no, Iván ya no quería saber nada de él y eso era por el maldito error que cometió.

— Iván, ¿Crees que estará bien si hacemos esto?

— Da, ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

Se escuchaba la voz de Iván, Yao se levanto, buscando con desesperación al ruso, encontrándose abrazado por una mujer, el corazón de China comenzó a doler, quería llorar, pero se contuvo, miraba con esa maldita perra como le daba pequeños besos por toda la mejilla del ruso. Sin que China lo esperase, los violáceos ojos de Rusia se posaron en sus marrones ojos, ambos se miraron por largo rato, Yao quería correr a sus brazos, de pedirle perdón y si era necesario de rogarle una segunda oportunidad.

— Ivancito, china no es tan bonito, me gusta más Taiwán

Decía la mujer, apegando el brazo de Iván en sus bien formados senos

— A mí me gusta la cultura china, da

Dijo Iván, sonriendo mirando esta vez a la mujer, ella hizo un puchero, no le gustaba que el ruso la contradiga, se acerco más a su acompañante con intenciones de besarle en los labios, pero Rusia dio vuelta la cara, impidiendo los labios de la mujer cometieran lo que deseaban.

— Irina, sabes que no me gusta que me beses, ¿Da?

— Pero yo quiero besarte, además no es justo que estemos saliendo y no pueda darle un beso a mi novio

Yao, sorprendido miraba ajeno la escena, su corazón dolía aun mas al escuchar lo que decía la mujer. Agachando la mirada se dirige donde estaban los mellizos, Iván lo miro, extrañándose al ver como tomaba en brazos a un pequeño castaño y otro rubio tomándole la mano.

— ¡Mat'!

Le escucho decir, sorprendido miraba los ojos violetas del castaño, que miraba con cierto odio a la mujer. El pequeño rubio también con odio miraba a esa mujer, diciendo alto "_proklinatʹ_"; China sorprendido miraba a sus hijos, Kuan-yin gritaba "_maldita, maldita_" y Yerik seguía gritando "_proklinat', proklinat_". La mujer sorprendida miraba como esos niños le gritaban cosas, se quiso acercar a los niños pero Rusia se lo impidió. Iván se acerco a Yao, que él con nerviosismo, miraba sus ojos.

— Yao — dijo

Los mellizos miraban con brillitos en los ojos al ruso, gritando con alegría "¡Papi!", sorprendiendo a Iván y la tal Irina. China deseaba con todo su ser que esto fuese un sueño, rogaba que lo fuera.

— B-bueno me debo ir, aru

Dijo para luego tratar de huir, cosa que no pudo, ya que Iván le había detenido, sosteniéndole del brazo. China lo mira con cierto miedo, la mirada de Rusia era seria y eso le encantaba.

— Necesito hablar contigo, ¿Da?

El chino trago fuerte, asintiendo con nerviosismo, Rusia con amabilidad le pidió a su acompañante que le esperase, los mellizos jugaban a las pillas. China con la vista baja caminaba al lado de Rusia, que este miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, mirando de reojo al bajito, decidiendo hablar.

— Ellos — empezó — ellos son mis hijos, ¿Verdad?

Yao paro de pronto, mirando sorprendido los ojos de Iván, este miraba con atención a su amado asiático.

— Si, aru — dijo — el rubio se llama Yerik, salió igual a ti, aru… sádico e infantil, aru… y el morenito se llama Kuan-yin, aru… salió a mí, aru — finalizo en un susurro

— ¿Yerik? Lindo nombre, da — dijo feliz — ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Yao aun mirando aquellos ojos violáceos, se acerco a Iván, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, quería llorar y esta vez no se iba a contener. Sorprendido, Rusia lo observaba, veía tan frágil a su amada primavera, escuchaba los sollozos leves de Yao.

— ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué debería de haberte dicho que estaba embarazado si yo te dije que no quería verte, que no quería que estuvieras al lado mío, aru?

Sollozaba aun mirando aquellos ojos que tanto ama; Iván lo abrazo, sorprendiendo al chino, que lloro esta vez con amargura.

— Sabes… yo nunca he dejado de preocuparme por ti… a pesar de que me dijiste que me fuera, no podía, siempre pensé en ti, Yao… cuando hablaba con Kiku o Im Yong Soo siempre les preguntaba de tu estado… tenía miedo de que te pasara algo malo, Yao… aun te sigo amando, Yao… me di cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ti… eres mi luz… me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad… ¿Da?

Yao escuchaba con atención lo que su amado decía, al fin, al fin pudo hacer que Iván se olvidara de Toris, al fin pudo ser correspondido pero… pero él lo daño y ahora estaba él, su ruso, su amado Iván, pidiéndole una oportunidad, estar con él y con sus hijos.

— Iván… perdóname, aru… por favor, perdóname, aru… — sollozaba — quiero estar a tu lado, aru… quiero que mis hijos estén con su padre, aru… te amo… te amo tanto Iván, aru

Ambos se miraron para luego besarse, al fin podían estar juntos, ser felices para siempre con sus hijos.

Ya habían pasado algunos meses, Iván entraba a la casa del chino, siendo posteriormente abrazado por las piernas por dos pequeños que gritaban "mami, papi, papi" china salió de la cocina, encontrándose con su ruso, jugando con los mellizos. Se acerco a él, dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios.

— Qué bueno que llegaste, Iván, aru — le susurro — sabes los niños te extrañaron y yo también

Iván sonrió, abrazando a su amado, besándole. Kuan-yin miraba con un poco de celo la escena, estirando sus bracitos, haciendo que Iván lo tomara en brazos, riendo y dándole pequeños besitos por toda la mejilla de su padre. Yerik, miraba a su madre, Yao le miro, tomándole en brazos.

— No puede ser, Kuan-yin me quiere quitar a mi lindo panda ruso~

Iván reía con alegría, dándole un beso a cada uno de sus girasoles. Al fin ambas naciones, de tantos sufrimientos ya podían estar tranquilos, ser felices, ser correspondido por la persona que aman, poder estar con las personas que les importaba.

Iván y Yao ahora al fin podrían estar juntos, juntos para siempre con sus pequeños niños.

Yao descubrió que había quedado embarazado otra vez.

Arthur, feliz, cuidaba de sus amados niños, William y Alfred.

Kiku y Heracles, aun siguen viendo el amanecer pero ahora con su pequeña niña Clío

Matthew, juega con su pequeño niño Christopher, embarazado con siete meses, ansioso por el nacimiento de su pequeña niña que la llamara Anik.

Y así todas las naciones felices con sus pequeños, jugaban y se juntaban en las reuniones, volviendo como antes, con excepción de los hijos de las naciones.

FIN


End file.
